An Unforgettable Date Night
by SilverBrony91
Summary: Mac finally gets together with Frankie with a brilliant idea from Mac that goes just the way he wanted, with a few exceptions. Read it and find out! This is my first story published for fan-fiction. Any thoughts/reviews/comments/suggestions are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Written by:SilverBrony91 (I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF FOSTERS! COPYRIGHTED BY CARTOON NETWORK! AND ALL RIGHTS FOR CRAIG MCCRACKEN.

Chapter 1- A unusual blind date

It was a normal day at Fosters. Frankie was walking in the hallway to her room with her cell

phone minding her own business.

_'' So Cathy, I heard that there's a fast dating service going on right now at  
><em>

_face-book, is that true?''_ Frankie asks.

_" Yeah, there is! It's so awesome, you should totally try it!" _Cathy

insisted.

Today, Frankie decides to go to her computer to log in to her Face-book page to find a guy

to date with using the fast dating service on face-book.

Frankie: _"Hmm,maybe this could be another chance of finding another man, like before"_, she

said in a actively sexual way.

Being optimistic that she'll find someone similar to her previous date. The same guy who

was Frankie's real date in the Futurpoup Restaurant, Dillon, in which her date night was

sabotaged by Bloo. (See the episode, Frankie My Dear). Anyways, she fails attempting to

find any guy who is just as attractive looking and awesome as Dillion.

_"It's so hopeless, how am I gonna fi-,"-_ _Huh? What's this?'' _Frankie wondered. She finds a

letter from her e-mail from someone and reads it, then sh e opens a fileimage of the person

who sent this online love letter to Frankie's profile page and she squeals like a fan-girl,

getting all excited and looks forward to meet her date.

Meanwhile in Mac's apartment, Mac is also looking forward to this, dressed up in a

tuxedo and he heard Frankie's fangasm.

_"Yes! I can't __believe it worked! This time I have a chance being with Frankie and I can say _

_that I hove her!" _said Mac.

It turns out it was Mac who sent the love e-mail to Frankie, and he also has a facebook

page.

End of Chapter 1...

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A unusual blind date gone wrong

Meanwhile, as Mac was awaiting for Frankie to arrive at the park, he begins to worry about

what would happen if Frankie sees that it was Mac who send the love e-mail to her.

_"Uh-oh...maybe this wasn't a good idea , she believes that it would be a man that she looks _

_forward to dating! She's gonna be mad and she'll never forgive me and I will regret this!" _said

Mac while being paranoid. However, this get turned down and unpleasant when Frankie

shows up and finds out that it was Mac who sent the online love letter to her.

_"Mac! What are you doing here! Where's my date and why are you dressed up in a tuxedo?"_

exclaimed Frankie, being shocked and pissed off.

_"Uh, Frankie, That love e-mail that you received and read..., it wasn't a man who wrote that _

_letter to you, it was me" _Mac confessed.

_"WHAT!" You wrote a letter to me so that you can get with me?" Why would you do that to me? _

_Who do you think you are anyway!" _yelled Frankie.

_"WELL, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I GONNA HAVE TO SAY THIS! I LOVE YOU FRANKIE _

_FOSTER!"_ yelled Mac.

At this point he finally mercifully confesses his crush for Frankie. However, Frankie makes

things worse by getting Mac to accept that the fact that Mac and her cannot be a love

couple due to the massive age difference.

_"Mac, please calm down! That was very sweet of you, I understand your feelings for me, don't _

_get me wrong Mac your cute, but I'm a women and your too young for me. I'm sorry Mac your _

_just going to have to accept that." _explained Frankie.

_"But what about the other night when I did all of your paperwork from Mr. Herriman for you!" _

_Then you gave me a kiss and said "why can't men be more like you?" and then you said that I _

_was the best!"_ Mac explained while crying. _"THAT'S IT!" I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE BUT TO __DO _

_THIS!"_ exclaimed Mac.

_Frankie getting freaked out and shocked: MAC! WHAT'S GOING ON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Mac _

_at the top of his voice : "FRANKIE! I AM GOING TO DO SOMETHING THAT I SHOULD'VE THOUGHT _

_OF BEFORE!" _screamed Mac.

Finally, after getting fed up with this, he creates an imaginary friend that has the power to

turn Mac into his young adult form. (and vice-verse in case he wants to change back). "_I AM _

_GOING TO MAKE MYSELF 14 YEARS OLDER SO THAT WE CAN FINALLY BE TOGETHER FRANKIE!" _

Mac screamed.

To be continued Chapter 2...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Mac grows up

Frankie is so freaked out that she has no idea what's gotten into Mac recently. Mac gets his

new imaginary friend to do what Mac's been demanding for a long time.

_Mac: "ALL RIGHT YOU, I COMMAND YOU TO DO WHAT YOU ARE CREATED TO DO, MAKE ME _

_OLDER!" "EERRRAGGGH, FIRE!" _Mac demanded.

The imaginary friend shoots out a evolution age green-ray from his nose directly at Mac's

entirety appearance. The imaginary friend's bright green-ray shooting stops after two

minutes and thirty seconds and Mac was officially in his fully-grown young-adult form.

_Mac in Dillon's _voice:_ Success! A brilliant success! __I got exactly what I wanted and I look exactly _

_identical to Frankie's ex-boyfriend!  
><em>

( Again, see the episode Frankie My Dear)( If you still having trouble how Mac would look

like as a young adult,then try this: copy and paste the appearance of Dillon. Replace the

black hair with brown hair, Replace the clothes with Mac's clothes that he wears every time

and then replace the shoes with Mac's shoes and you got it.)

Mac was so pleased with his appearance and he said to himself loud and proud in Dillon's

appearance and he said to himself loud and proud in Dillon's voice, _"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF _

_THIS BEFORE? THIS IS SO AWESOME!" screamed Mac._

Frankie is absolutely speechless and shocked and amazed, see couldn't believe her eyes

that Mac actually transformed into his adult form! Mac then rips off his shirt open and this

makes Frankie squeal like a fan-girl even more and louder, she gets turned on by Mac's

adult form shirtless appearance because it reminds her of Dillon and that it really is Mac.

_"OMG! MAC, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU DID THIS JUST FOR ME, YOU'RE SO HOT!"_ Frankie said

in a roughly sexual way. Mac and Frankie become sexually intimate which motivates them to

go to the nearest store where condoms are sold, then they arrived back at Fosters to

Frankie's room to have a good time having awesome hardcore hot sex with red lights on

and pleasurable hot steam on until they are sweaty, tired and satisfied.

One minute later,Frankie calmly takes out and smokes a cigarette with ecstasy in it, _" I _

_really, REALLY needed this!" _Frankie said sexually.

Mac also calmly takes out a cigar with ecstasy in it and snickered.(In Dillon's voice)

_"Awww...yeah"._

As for Mac's imaginary friend that he created at the park, he wanders off to a street at

night and gets crushed to death over by a huge truck. Mac was so focused on getting

transformed into his adult form just to be with Frankie, that he has completely forgotten

about his imaginary friend that he created.

THE END


End file.
